


The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas: Video Games

by furia



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to learn better word choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas: Video Games




End file.
